Candy Series Wiki: Blocking Policy
Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing . Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption, not to punish users. Request block Any user may request a block to one of the Administrators for major incidents of vandalism or disruption. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Because blocks may be reviewed and appealed, it is often important that the blocking and reviewing administrators each communicate with and take care to inform the other. Blocked users can appeal their blocks by making a statement on their wall. Except in cases of unambiguous error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion; see below. Reasons for blocking Acceptable reasons Accounts and addresses may be blocked for behavior that damages or disrupts the wiki, including: * Recurring vandalism or spamming, * Recurring failure to keep civil, such as making personal attacks or not adhering to a basic standard of civility * Recurring harassment, defined by Wikipedia as "a pattern of repeated offensive behavior that appears to a reasonable observer to intentionally target a specific person or of persons" * Continual edit warring * Sockpuppetry * No clearly discernible intent to observe non-behavioral policies * Accounts with inappropriate usernames Unless an account is clearly only for the purposes of disruption, communication and attempted rectification of behavior should occur before a block is considered. Unacceptable reasons Accounts and addresses may not be blocked for: * Disagreeing with an administrator; this is conflict of interest * "Cooling off" purposes; this usually only inflames the situation Duration of blocks The duration of the block given should depend on the severity of the behavior and the likelihood of its repetition. However, the following should be kept in mind: * In general, the first block should be of a reasonably short duration, with the length increasing progressively every time a further block is required. * Anonymous users should never be blocked indefinitely. If you see any anonymous user blocked indefinitely, report it to another Administrator. * Sockpuppets that have been used maliciously should always be blocked indefinitely, as well as blatant vandalism, like inserting profanity or gibberish in articles or blanking pages (only when there are strong reasons to believe that it was not by accident). Punishments We would like Candy Series wikia to be healthy and full of friendly users. * If anyone who edits blatantly vandalizes the wiki, they will likely be banned by an administrator. * Edits that are harmful, or in violation of the wiki's rules, will result in a warning from an administrator or veteran user. The decision is then up to the administrators if they will ban the user or if they will give them another chance. * If a new user has broken some rules but their edits appear to be in good faith, they will likely not be marked for a ban. Instead, a user must put the template, or a post on the user's talk page and explain to them why what they was doing was wrong. However, if they refuse to change their attitude after being warned, they will be banned. * Creating a new account to circumvent an existing ban will result in the banned account(s) being banned for an increased period and the new account being permanently banned. Block's Length A registered user can be banned up to an infinite amount of time, but IP accounts tend to only be blocked up to a year, because they tend to reset before that time. The length of the ban will be decided by the administrators, unless there was a forum about that specific user as mentioned previously; then they will be banned for the time period the community agreed on. An important point to keep in mind is that if a user come back from a block and continues to misbehave, his new block will be longer than the last one, and will continue to increase for each offense. Admins may make minor alterations to this if they feel a case warrants it, but generally, ban lengths will be these lengths: * 1 Day. * 3 Days. * 1 Week. * 2 Weeks. * 1 Month. * 3 Months. * 6 Months * 1 Year. * Infinite. Punishment and Rule Disputes If any user feels the rules, guidelines, and ideas are unfair, please discuss them on a talk page or in a forum. We all recommend signing up, and comments from random IP addresses are generally ignored. It is quick and easy to sign up, and suggestions from much better received than random edits and suggestions from someone who is not an active part of the community. We would like every user to have a pleasant experience while exploring, editing and creating pages for Candy Series. Category:Browse Category:Polices